


The Room

by CalmBeforeAStorm



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec and Magnus being cute, Izzy being happy for her big bro, M/M, No Smut, just cuddles, sleeping boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmBeforeAStorm/pseuds/CalmBeforeAStorm
Summary: Izzy needs something from Alec's room in the Institute early one morning. She doesn't know that Magnus is in there with him.





	The Room

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, hope there aren't too many typos.

One of the (in Izzy’s mind) innumerable good things about Alec becoming the head of the Institute was that he now possessed a shiny, intimidating office to store all the documents and other bits and pieces that came with the job of leading a small army-cum-diplomatic corps of angel-human hybrids. Beforehand, when he was just acting Head of the Institute, her brother tended to hoard all these things in his room. Which was annoying when Izzy or Jace needed a warrant or order or key for a mission.

When they were children, Izzy was accustomed to sneaking in and out of Alec’s room, usually when they were both supposed to be asleep but she wanted to chat to him about the kids in her weapons class or a new technique for using her whip. Many a night they’d stayed up far, far too late, and faced the disapproving glares of their parents the next morning when they slept in and were late for breakfast. After Jace had been brought into the family, he often joined them.

Of course, as they’d all grown up and matured, bedrooms became more of an off-limits area. Alec stayed away from the rooms of the other two because, half the time, they had someone in there with them.

And Izzy stayed away from Alec’s because, well. She knew that there were things about himself that Alec was not ready to tell anyone yet, and she respected his privacy. She never had cause to believe that Alec had snuck a boy in with him, but she could already see the strain repressing everything was having on her brother. If his room was the only space where he could get a little relief from hiding his sexuality and not have to worry about accidently letting something slip, then she wanted him to have that.

Which was why, for many years, Izzy had not been in Alec’s room unless he invited her in.

Until today.

Today, Izzy desperately needed the official list of Shadowhunters assigned to the mission she was heading later that afternoon. They needed it to be able to sign weapons out of the Institute, for one thing, and Izzy needed to know who was bringing what in order to plan.

So she made her way down the corridors to her brother’s room at about five-thirty that morning.  She figured that Alec would still be asleep (he usually woke at six or half past), meaning that she could creep in, pick up the list from the desk in his room, and sneak out again without disturbing his well-earned rest.

Stopping in front of the heavy wooden door, Izzy paused, pressing an ear to the door, just in case.

Nothing. Still asleep then, as expected.

She knocked slightly, to see if the noise of it would wake him. When she heard nothing else, she pushed the door open as quietly as she could and stepped in, ready to trot over to the desk and grab the sheet.

She glanced over at the bed, parallel to the door.

Alec was still asleep, flat on his stomach with his arm hanging off the edge. But there was another arm, darker than her brother’s pale, rune-marked skin, thrown over Alec’s waist.

Izzy grinned and stepped closer. Which was her mistake.

Alec made a confused noise, a gravelly sound deep in his throat. One of his hazel eyes squinted open, taking the sight of Izzy in for a moment without really seeing her.

She had just held up her hands in an apologetic, calming gesture when both of Alec’s eyes shot open and he gasped, instinctively grabbing his bed sheets and pulling them up over himself. Izzy fought the urge to roll her eyes.  She’d seen Alec shirtless a thousand times.

‘Izzy?! What are you doing-?!’

She shushed his panicked hiss, gesturing over to his desk.

‘Just needed that list from you, big bro. That’s all I’m doing. Sorry, you can go back to sleep’

She tried to keep her voice as low as possible to avoid waking the bed’s other occupant. It didn’t work.

Magnus suddenly popped into view, shuffling closer to Alec and resting his head between the Shadowhunter’s shoulder blades. He beamed sleepily at Izzy, and she couldn’t help but return it. Something about Magnus’ kind face (currently free of makeup) made his smiles infectious.

‘You Shadowhunters and your ungodly hours’, Magnus yawned. His voice was rough with sleep.

‘Morning, Magnus. Just grabbing something I need, then I’m gone’

She headed over to the desk, sifting through the stacks of paper there.

She tried not to listen in to their conversation behind her.

‘I thought you locked the door?’

‘I _warded_ the door, darling. Against anyone we really wouldn’t want coming in. Obviously, your sister just isn’t one of those people’

Alec sighed, but he didn’t sound angry. Magnus had mellowed him out these last few months.

Izzy found what she was looking for and grabbed it, turning to see Alec on the edge of sleep again. Magnus was still laid halfway across him, cheek pressed to the skin of his back. The warlock’s eyes twinkled at her as she made her way back to the door.

‘I spotted a gorgeous gold eyeliner in Sephora the other day. It would go perfectly with that top you’ve on. Will I get it for you next time I’m there?’

Izzy laughed, quietly. Alec’s eyes were closed again.

‘Sure. I’ll pay you back for it’

Magnus waved the hand of the arm that was draped over her brother’s back.

‘Not at all. My gift’

Izzy smiled, fondly.

‘Thanks, Magnus’

Magnus smiled back, before letting his eyes close.

‘Not a problem, my dear. Good luck on your mission’

Izzy thanked him again and closed the door as quietly as she could.

She headed back out to the ops centre, happy and rejuvenated with the thought that her brother could finally have what she and Jace had always had. And with someone as kind and wonderful as Magnus Bane. They were good for each other.

Although knowing now that Magnus spent the occasional night in Alec’s room gave her yet another reason to stay clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *Edited October 2017: I'm now on Tumblr! Find me at calmbeforeastorm.tumblr.com and send me a prompt :)


End file.
